My Own Paradise
by Lady Silverstone
Summary: Paradise: Only a dream, right? Sukiaketa tihnks so. But after she loses everything that was ever dear to her, she is determined to find it. She even has the help of an odd girl that seems somehow linked with the moon...
1. North Of Here

**The first time I submitted this, the girls name was Lumina, its Zoë now…don't worry why I to change it, I just did. If you need help with Sukiaketa here: (sew-key-ah-key-tah) okies? Have fun with that, btw.**

**Alright, the first Wolf's Rain fic I've written. I hope you guys like it, and anything you can think of that you might want to happen in it, by all means, tell me! **

**And remember, the more reviews, the more story. –wink-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, but it's my most favourite show in the whole entire world, and I wish I did! **

**Chapter One-North Of Here. **

"No, no please! I didn't mean it!" The young boy cried, and threw the food he had stolen back at the woman in pursuit. Sukiaketa caught the piece of bread, and snarled, scaring the boy further.

"You little snot, you ever come near me again…" Sukiaketa trailed off in anger. The boy ran off as fast as he could, and she smiled to herself. As she walked back to her hut, she could hear Zoë howling at the moon.

Sukiaketa shook her head, "That girl is going to get herself shot." She said out loud, and ran back to the hut. Zoë smiled back at her, and Sukiaketa rolled her eyes.

"Shut yer face, will ya?"

"Oh come on 'Keta! You know you love to howl! Why don't you just let loose once in a while?"

"Because I prefer **not** to get shot. You know that man is after you! I'm telling you," Sukiaketa sat down, and took a large bite of her bread, "I'm not gonna cover for your ass much longer."

Zoë sighed, and sat down on the window sill.

She was one of the prettiest girls Sukiaketa had ever laid eyes on. When she was in human form, she had long flowing blonde hair, and she was kind of short, with a small frame. She wore a black tank top that showed her navel, and tight blue jeans, with tennis shoes. She also had the prettiest set of blue gray eyes. Sukiaketa often compared them to the moon. Sukiaketa on the other hand, was tall, and had short black hair, and yellow green eyes. She wore a white tank, with a black over-shirt, and she had baggy black and gray capri cameo pants, and combat boots that buckled half way up to her knees. Sometimes it was hard to believe they were sisters.

"In the morning we're going to skip over to the town north of here. The guy is hot on our trail, and I think he's got me figured out now as well."

"What with that stupid wench he's got trailing us! Does she not know she's a wolf too? She can't do this to us!" Zoë cried, standing up.

"Shh, Zoë, It's alright. Calm down." Sukiaketa told her, and Zoë crawled over to sit next to her.

"Now, when we go, we're going to jump from building to building. There is the wall that closes the city limits not too far from here, just promise me you won't make much noise. I don't want anyone to know we're leaving."

Zoë knew she was talking about the boys she had gotten a job from not too long ago. Let's just say it wasn't the best job to have.

"Yeah, well after what you did to them, they'll never want me around."

"Zoë, are you kidding me? You're a wolf; that was a human, a dirty no good human!"

Zoë sniffled, and Sukiaketa wrapped an arm around her.

"It was just dancing, no harm in dancing…" Zoë mumbled as she passed out.

The next morning, Sukiaketa awoke early. Zoë had crawled into her lap, and was sleeping soundly. She laughed, and shook her head.

"Wake up Zoë," She said, and Zoë opened one eye slowly.

"…We leave?" She asked finally.

"Yeah, come on, let's go."


	2. On Our Way

**Chapter Two-On Our Way**

Sukiaketa led her sister up to the top of the building they were sleeping in, and helped her jump from roof top to roof top. They reached the wall closing out the city limits within minutes, and Zoë smiled.

"We're finally getting out of here! I can't wait until the next town, new people, and new adventures—."

"Let's keep the adventures to a minimum, shall we?" Sukiaketa interrupted.

Zoë raised her eyebrows, "So long as you promise me not to be such a hard ass all the time."

Sukiaketa licked her teeth, a habit she had acquired when she wanted to say something, but knew it was for the best she did not.

"Well I'm sorry that **this** hard ass keeps you out of **trouble**-."

"Whatever, lets just go." Zoë mumbled, and Sukiaketa smiled. She pushed Zoë from the wall, and jumped down after her. Just as she hit the ground, she saw Zoë looking up, and saw a bullet hit the ground by her feet. Zoë jumped, and Sukiaketa looked up to the wall. The man was standing there, getting ready to shoot again. "Zoë, run!" She said, and just as she turned to go, she was tackled by the dog he always had with him.

She whipped around, as best she could for being on her stomach, and kicked up with her legs. The other girl was knocked back for a moment, and Sukiaketa used that time to jump at her throat. She had the girl pinned, but she quickly found out it was not a good idea to hang out, she felt a bullet pierce her front leg. She let go of the girl, and ran as fast as she could, what with a bullet in her leg. She could see Zoë in the distance, looking back at her, waiting.

She whimpered when Sukiaketa caught up with her. "Keta, I'm sorry!"

Sukiaketa shook her head, "It's just a scratch, lets go before she catches up with us."

Zoë nodded, and they ran and ran, until the sun set and they could see the next city on the horizon.

"I'm going to go find something to eat," Zoë said looking at Sukiaketa, who was laying on the floor of an old worn out building. They found the quietest one, and took shelter until they could explore the city.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Sukiaketa told her, and Zoë sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm hungry, and I know you are too. So I'll go out, and I'll be quiet, and see what I can find."

"But,"

"It's pitch black outside Sukiaketa! Don't worry!" Zoë cried.

Sukiaketa had to smile a bit; she rarely ever heard Zoë use her full name, only when she was getting irritated.

"Alright, hurry up. And if you need my help, howl okay?" Sukiaketa barely got to finish her sentence before Zoë took off out the door.

Sukiaketa laid there for about an hour before Zoë returned, empty handed.

"Sorry Keta, I don't know, no one is around except for some old guy wondering the streets."

"Then what took you so long?"

"I took him home of course."

Sukiaketa rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

"I couldn't just leave him, he was senile!" Zoë said this so rationally, it made Sukiaketa laugh.

"Hey, it's not funny, see if I ever help you when you're old and gray," Zoë said, crossing her arms.

"You'll be gray too." Sukiaketa giggled.

Zoë started to giggle too.

"Kiba, Can you believe it? Wolves, and they're girls!"

Sukiaketa looked up quickly, and Zoë stopped laughing.

"Shut up Hige, let's go."

"Oh come one Kiba, where is that sense of sociability?"

Sukiaketa could hear one of them growl, and she motioned for Zoë to come closer, who didn't hesitate.

"They probably left because you were talking so loud, let's go **Hige.**"

"Yeah…"

Just as Zoë sat down, Sukiaketa felt a sharp pain run up her front leg, and into her spine, and she cried out.

Zoë sat up quickly, "Keta, I'm sorry!" she cried, and Sukiaketa bit her tongue.

"Hey one of them is hurt!" She heard as a boy crashed into the building.

She snarled, and despite her aching leg, launched forward at the boy, who turned tail, and ran.

"I told you not to mess with them!" Sukiaketa heard one cry as hey ran away.

"Keta, are you alright?" Zoë asked, and Sukiaketa nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it."

"I'll be right back Keta,"

"No, Zoë you stay here!" Sukiaketa cried, and Zoë frowned.

"Oh come one, I want to know what he wanted."

Sukiaketa stood, and cringed, "You know what he wanted, it was a male!"

"If that's really what he wanted Keta, he wouldn't have come in after you squealed!"

"I didn't squeal, and he only came in after that because he thought he could have a better chance with a hurt victim!" Sukiaketa screamed, and Zoë kept quiet. Finally, Sukiaketa said, "Besides, he's long gone by now."


	3. Lone Wolf

**Omg, this took me a little while to write. Wow. Oh, and thank you for the comment, you know who you are…but I don't remember your name. o.O **

**Comment more, I write more. Maybe some of you could even give me some suggestions on what this story should be about? I open for anything you got. -wink- Ok, on with it. **

**Chapter Three- Lone Wolf**

The next morning, after basking as best she could in the moonlight all night, Sukiaketa awoke, and looked around the building. Zoë was nowhere in sight. Sukiaketa stood slowly, and moved over to the stairs. She heard Zoë giggle, and another entity burst out laughing. She looked out the window by the stairs, and there she was, sitting in between three boys, giggling and laughing away. Sukiaketa moved outside, and around to the other side of the room, and crawled in.

"I thought she was going to kill me,"

"Keta is really nice, she's just protective."

Sukiaketa quirked an eyebrow, and slid up to one of the window sills to sit. The boy with black hair turned, and looked at her. "Keta!" Zoë cried, finally noticing she was there. The boy with light brown hair that she attacked backed up as much as the room would permit.

"So what is it you think you are doing?" Sukiaketa asked bitterly.

She looked at the three boys, two of which who didn't look older than sixteen.

"Oh Keta, Kiba was telling me of this wonderful place called Paradise! I want to go with them, oh Keta, let's go with them!" Zoë asked, practically begging on her knees.

Sukiaketa remembered hearing of Paradise. A place where wolves ruled over the land, where you could do anything you wanted.

"If you want to go to Paradise, we'll find it ourselves."

The boy with black hair, who Sukiaketa assumed to be Kiba, stood and smiled.

"I understand, Hige, Toboe, let's go." He said, and the smallest one stood tentatively.

"But Kiba,"

"Let's **go.** She doesn't want us here."

The boy, Hige, Sukiaketa guessed, reluctantly stood, and followed Kiba and the little Toboe. But before he got too far, Zoë ran to him, and whispered something in his ear.

Sukiaketa cleared her throat loudly, and Zoë came trotting back, frowning.

"I don't know why you don't like them, they are really nice."

"Zoë you know why I cant trust any other wolves…you know why, now stop making me worry. I don't want to lose you too."

Zoë knew why she was worried, but she continued, "Hige was telling me about Cheza, the flower maiden, Kiba seems really anxious to find her,"

"Good for him,"

"Well, anyway, she was taken by some Darsia figure."

"I don't care."

"Kiba told me he disappeared into thin air, so that's why they are looking for his keep."

"Zoë, do you honestly believe all that? It sounds like a load of crap to me."

Zoë pouted, and slumped down to the floor, and Sukiaketa took her place back on the window sill again.

"I really hate that about you," Zoë mumbled, and Sukiaketa was taken aback by that statement.

"Well I'm sorry I just want to protect you,"

"Well maybe I don't need your protection!" Zoë was on her feet again.

"Zoë," Sukiaketa gave her the 'not-this-again' tone.

"No Sukiaketa, I'm sick of it! I'll show you I can do fine on my own, I'll find Paradise!"

"Zoë, you wouldn't go alone," Sukiaketa said, hopping down from the window sill. "You'd go with Hige."

"I **like** Hige-."

"**Fine.**"

Zoë stopped and looked up at Sukiaketa astonished, "Really Keta, you'd let me go with him?"

"Yeah, you can go ahead and go **wherever** you want." Sukiaketa told her, getting a bit angry.

"But Keta, I want you with me."

"I'm going for a walk, why don't you go find Hige, maybe I can find us some food." Sukiaketa walked to the door and looked back.

"If something happens, howl, and I'll be there."

With that, she ran out of the building, and took to the back alleys, until she came to the center of town. The first thing Sukiaketa saw was another wolf. A tall gray wolf, with a criss-cross scar on his chest. He had the same kind of air around him that she did; untrusting, and very hard coated. At least that's the way he came off to her. She watched as he looked suspiciously at two men, and directed them elsewhere. Sukiaketa walked out from the alley, just as two boys knocked into her. They had been running as fast as they could to get away from some man.

Sukiaketa fell hard, and jumped back up as soon as she could. She had fallen on her right arm, the one that was still in recovery. It began to bleed again, gushing actually, the wound she had deepened by a rock. The boys kept running, and the man ran past her as well, almost knocking her down again.

The wolf noticed all the commotion of course, but instead of coming up and asking if she was alright, he ran the other direction.

Instead an old woman carrying flowers came up to her, and picked up her arm. The bleeding had slowed down a bit, but it hurt to the touch. She yelled out, and the woman took a step back.

"You need to go to the hospital!" She cried, and Sukiaketa shook her head, and ran away in the direction the other wolf had gone.

Sukiaketa trudged back into the empty building, and slumped down by a window. The blood on her leg had dried, and she continued to lick it gingerly.

She wondered where Zoë was. She didn't hear her howl. What if the wolfs didn't give her a chance to make a noise? She was about to go look for her, but she heard someone's beautiful singing, and she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Almira the Enchantress

**Heh, I guess I snagged myself a reader or two. Thanks for the reviews, you really make my day. –huggles-**

**Today was kinda crappy, but then when I logged in Yahoo! I saw I have 8 messages! Four of which were reviews, for this story, and my other one on the DotM series. I was extremely pleased.**

**Anywho; On with it. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Four- Almira the Enchantress.**

When Sukiaketa awoke, she was a bit confused as to where she was. It was dark out, and the only lights she could see was from the moon, and a few houses. Sukiaketa looked around as best she could, but she didn't see Zoë anywhere. She jumped up quickly, and was surprised when her leg didn't hurt. The wound, she noticed, was actually closed and healed now.

Sukiaketa ran out the door, but didn't make it very far before she saw Zoë and Hige sitting down by some garbage cans in the back of a building.

"Zoë," Sukiaketa called her name more fearfully than angrily.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful." Zoë told her quietly.

The night seemed almost too quiet and perfect to Sukiaketa. Usually she could hear the Nobles crafts flying through the air. Tonight it was quiet enough that the crickets were actually chirping.

"Hey, I think someone was looking for you though. A wolf I'd never seen before, a gray one, he came up and looked at you through the window, and ran off when we tried to talk to him." Zoë said, smiling from ear to ear. Sukiaketa wondered if she thought they were friends, or worse, something more. She frowned, to show Zoë there was nothing going on.

"I think I'll try again for some food," she told her sister, and trotted off before she had a chance to accuse her of anything.

Sukiaketa made she was in human form before she walked through the center of town. Even though the majority of humans nowadays didn't believe in wolves, she was still weary, and still untrusting.

Just as soon as she passed one house that was lit up inside, and seemingly busy, she heard a scream, and she turned around quickly.

Through one of the windows of that house, she could see an older man standing over a girl that didn't look older than Zoë. Although the girl wasn't a wolf, she did seem very enticing, and Sukiaketa wondered why the man would beat her so.

Sukiaketa watched as the girl stood quickly, and bolted for the door, just as she got to it, and had it open; the man kicked her hard in the back. She flew off the steps, and landed face first into the hard ground, covered in dirt and stone.

The man jumped down from the steps, as if he was going to kick her again, but Sukiaketa was not going to allow it. She morphed to wolf form, and jumped at the man, snarling fiercely. The man covered his face to protect himself, and Sukiaketa did her best to knock him to the ground.

The girl was up and running toward her building before Sukiaketa had a chance to get off the man. She looked back for one second, and the man struck her hard across the snout.

She yelped, but not from pain, only from surprise, and she backed up before he could hit her again. She had hardly noticed the man was strapping a pistol, but she was out of range before he could pull it from the harness.

Just as she turned the corner, she was greeted by her sister, Hige, and in the distance, she could see the gray wolf.

"I have to find her," Sukiaketa burst.

She didn't know why she wanted to be with the girl, but she did.

Zoë put her fingers to her lips, and averted her eyes to a dumpster. The girl sat shivering; she was wet from head to toe.

Sukiaketa approached the girl slowly and squatted down in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, making her voice as gentle as possible.

"Thank you for saving me," she peeped, and Sukiaketa's eyes widened in surprise.

"You knew that was me?"

The girl nodded shakily, and Sukiaketa smiled, and stood. She held out her hand for the girl, who took it quickly. After Sukiaketa helped her stand, she examined the girl.

She had bruises all over her body, and a cut lip.

"You can stay with us tonight, I'll get you some clothes," Zoë chirped, and ran off, Hige following at her heels.

Sukiaketa began walking back to her room, and the girl followed behind.

"So what's your name?" She asked the girl.

"I'm Almira," She replied, "you?"

"Sukiaketa,"

"That's a very pretty name."

Sukiaketa looked at Almira and smiled.

"Thank you, you're very sweet."

Sukiaketa found it remarkable how much alike Zoë and Almira looked, in a sense—other than Zoë being a wolf.

Almira had the same flowy looking hair, hers was blonde, but it was much lighter, almost white, and straight. She was short like Zoë, but didn't look as muscley. Zoë found her a blue shirt, and capri pants. She wore tall brown boots, and had black tights that were just visible between those and the pants. She was great around Sukiaketa and her sister, but as soon as Hige, Kiba, and Toboe entered, she flipped, and hid behind Sukiaketa.

Zoë couldn't help but giggle, and Sukiaketa shot her a glare.

"Don't worry Almira, the are really nice." She told her.

The guys looked shocked, probably wondering why the sudden change. Almira didn't come out from behind Sukiaketa's back, but she didn't settle down enough to take a piece of bread from Toboe.

"Hey, Keta, I found that wolf you were talking about," The guys had all picked up on Zoë's nickname for her, "His name is Tsume."

**Yep, The beloved Tsume.**

**Hoping for some reviews, this was a long chapter. O.o**


End file.
